The Cold Doesn't Speak and the Demon Doesn't Judge
by AriesDanger24
Summary: A "Fall In Love" entry along with Op Rare Pair day 7: my choice is Halloween themed. This is KilguinAU of Demon!Killer and Unspeaking!Penguin, basically Penguin is one of Doflamingo and Caesar's test subject and just as he is about to be disposed of Killer, a demon comes to the rescue. Why does Penguin start to fall in love with the curious yet very selfish demon? (Yaoi)


**Aryes: Hello everyone, I am hitting two birds with one stone as my last OP Rare Pair prompt was a choice of my choosing so i choose a Kilguin Halloween type AU to put towards the Kilguin "Fall In Love " event going on~! Kilguin is also one of my favorite ships and it needs more love honestly~~~! :) practically inaudible Penguin and Demon Killer~**

 **Warning: Yaoi (male x male), kissing, blood, pain, marking, abuse, bad childhood memories, kissing against will, etc...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece~**

 **Enjoy, part 2 will be out later after these events~**

* * *

The Cold Doesn't Speak and The Demon Doesn't Judge

The smell of the air was vile, it smelled of sulfur, something that Penguin's nose had become familiar with mixed with something horrendous, a smell he also knew, the smell of blood. His whole body ached as he held his arm, his eyes staring ahead at his enemy, he felt his legs barely standing. So this was how he was going to die? Caught by Caesar the scientist after he had escaped from Doflamingo, he would be tortured even worse under the clown.

"So you think you can escape my pets huh? Just try it, go my darling pets!" Caesar cried as Penguin quickly ran around the corner, his breaths heaved and pained, he felt his breaths become faster. He didn't want to be caught! Penguin felt his vision blur as he ran, his heart hammering as he heard the scratching noises from behind and a very haunting laughter follow him as he turned corners, hoping and praying to god he could miraculously escape. To be able to return to his friends and family, Shachi, Law, Bepo, and Jean Bart, they were the only reason he was moving. His legs burned with the heavy burden of fatigue and hunger, mixed with the dangerous combination of an absolute inactive lifestyle before capture, he hadn't been active like this in years.

He heard a growl and panic settled and grew in his lower abdomen as he heard the scream like screeches from Caesar's special experiments, the poor souls who had been given to Caesar and if Penguin didn't escape, his fate would surely be worse. He felt a burst of energy as more adrenaline pumped through him, opening a door around a corner and somehow able to close it before the terrifying creatures turned, the door automatically locking, but Caesar would be with them too, he had to find escape!

His eyes whipped around the room, his mind not shutting down for a second as he heard the tell tale scratching and howls of the creatures outside, the door creaking from the strain of their attempts to break it. There were no windows, all the machines operational, but their function was a mystery as he passed by a shaded window, he went close to it and tried to pear inside the tall window of black and saw some subtle movement. Another monster that Penguin didn't need to disturb, he felt his gut curdle at the thought and a tear formed at his eyes again as he still looked desperately for another way. A vent, anything at all, but there was nothing around the room so Penguin looked for someplace high up to hide, somewhere to wait, something to hide his scent, but he was too late.

The lock made a sound and the door busted open, Penguin rushed forward onto a desk and quickly pulled himself up to a high desk before a snapping sound made him thank his stars that he did. He turned around to see one of Caesar's creation standing upon a desk trying to reach his position above the cabinet and the hatted male grabbed some items from underneath and threw them at the 3 headed dog creature till it retreated back to Caesar who stood with a smile and a laugh.

"You are caught now you stupid bird, so come on down, I promise you will not be mauled the moment you step down," the scientist said and Penguin lowered himself to the desk and then to ground, the pets staring at him restless to maul him. They had bloodlust in their eyes and Penguin knew that nothing but a miracle would save him now, "No one said anything though about what would happen after that first moment." Penguin gasped a choked breath in panic and shock as the scientist snapped his fingers in an instant, the pets surging forward. Penguin let out a scream as they came at him, shielding himself in an instant action, his words echoing coldly around him along with the sounds of chilling howls, "NOOOO!"

It happened in an instant, the sound of glass shattering, the sound of the hounds changed from a savage growl to a pain shrieks, Penguin shutting his eyes and guarding them. There was the sound of glass settling to the floor and Penguin felt some even hit his arms. He heard Caesar sputter out, "No, IMPOSSIBLE! Y-You were shut down! You-you were dead!" Penguin heard a screech from an animal, his hands going down and his eyes transfixed on the figure in front of him. Blonde hair like sunlight and skin that was richer in color that a dark sand, The man's back had two large wet black wings, the man's skin decorated in black tribal tattoos, a scratch on his chin. Everything about the man extraordinary, inhuman, in fact Penguin would go as far to say, unreal. He couldn't help the stare at the man as he completely crushed one of Caesar's experiments in his hand, the skull of a human chimera.

The blood from the action decorating his face, the action that was normally repulsive never seemed so attractive before as the blood decorated the man who growled in a dark ancient voice, **"LEAVE."** It was an instant retreat that made Penguin shake from his daze as the huge man turned, the man wore baggy odd pants and no shirt, the black wings looking dark and angel like. Penguin's eyes widened as he put up his hands as the man turned to face him, the green eyes full of anger causing him to go into a defensive position. He was waiting to die, hoping the handsome angel would kill him quickly and painlessly.

Penguin felt tears well at his eyes and tears run as he felt the man grasp his arms, he shook his head and tried to scoot away from the hold, but another hand grabbed at his head and said darkly, " **STAY**." Penguin instantly stilling, his tears not following the command as they flowed freely, the green eyed blonde staring at him in a curious mix of curiosity and intensity. Penguin felt something rebel in him as he tried to turn his head away from the stare, his shy nature coming out again, but the tough grip pulled him to look forward again. The hand on his wrist leaving to reach forward, Penguin trying to move away, the handsome demon creature must want to break his ribs or something.

Penguin found that he could not move much more as he had backed into a corner, the hand finally doing what it wished as it wrapped around his mid section decidedly. The hand on his chin left as it followed the other arm as it picked Penguin up and the hatted male made a surprised sound as he pulled into the blonde's very well defined chest. The blonde locks tickling his face and curious green eyes stared wholly at him which made him feel surrounded, but the arm holds changed and he heard the man say, " **HOLD ON**." It was the only warning he got as he was picked up in a princess hold, the sound of the man's voice reverberating in his chest.

He was warm and Penguin followed his advice as he reached one hand to scratch deep into the blonde's shoulder cap and the other slinging around his neck, his hold strong and he saw the blonde smirk a little and Penguin glared at the man, but said nothing to his savior. The blonde knocked the door down and some familiar growls happened and Penguin felt his mind blank as he buried his head in the blonde's shoulder, his eyes fluttering close as the man moved so he could hold his body with one hand, the sounds of screams lulling Penguin to sleep, but not once did his grip loosen.

Penguin awoke to the smells of fire, his eyes moving to open, his position felt familiar, he was still being held, but he was laying his head on the blonde demon's shoulder. " **SO YOU ARE AWAKE**." The voice reverberated in the man's chest once more, the voice was warmer with more emotion. Penguin moved to sit up and he saw what lie opposite of where he slept, but his eyes widened at the burning fire that completely scourged the fields where he had worked, the bright fire catching steadily. The two of them were safe, but nothing was ever quite safe from the reach of a fire.

Nevertheless, the flames captured his attention before he turned to see the demon blonde grinning at the scene, the wind flicking his hair and his face alight with glee at the devastation. " **ISN'T IT LOVELY?** " Penguin understood what he meant, but Penguin found himself unable to speak. Over the last few years he had lost the ability to, so he nodded, hoping it would suffice as an answer. The blonde looked back at him and Penguin looked away from the gaze, the deep rich voice then asked, " **DO I SCARE YOU?** "

Penguin looked back at green eyes that passionately bore into him at an uncomfortable level as he thought, this demon like creature didn't scare him, so he shook his head. The demon smiled, the smile small but genuione to shock the hatted male as the blonde chuckled, " **GOOD, OTHERWISE THIS WOULD MAKE THIS PROCESS MUCH MORE STRANGE**." Penguin blinked, but in that second the blonde muttered something foreign sounding and grabbed the red head by his face with his free hand, their lips touching. That single moment was burned into the hatted male's mind forever as he remembered it with perfect memory, his lips tingled and burned from the single touch only to ignite as the blonde became more aggressive than just a simple touching of the lips.

He remembered the rush as the blonde bit at his bottom lip, the pained gasp leaving him and the demonic blonde surging forward, Penguin feeling his body hit something hard against his back. A tree, the kiss taking over his mind as the hand that held his head in place left to scratch down his neck softly, Penguin felt his hands reach for purchase, something to ground him. He scratched one hand into the bare blonde back, some hair caught in his grip, the blonde completely devouring his breath in that single kiss, and in that instant, he needed to breath. His hand scratching into the back of the blonde hair and yanking so that the blonde would pull back which worked. Penguin breathing heavily and hard, his eyes looking straight at the tanned man who seemed very content and his eyes flashed more interest as they flicked to his lips once more.

The tanned male rasped out something in a different language again and Penguin saw lights beneath them, his vision going downward to see the blonde's hand that had trailed downward earlier had stopped where his heart would be, his palm open on his clothed chest and the skin underneath glowing a iridescent red. Penguin felt the pain in an instant and let out a pained noise, but the blonde surged forward once more to capture his pained groaned in another kiss as Penguin's eyes started to tear up in pain. The hand in the hair that had loosened once again dug themselves into the hair, but this time because of pain.

The hatted male tried to concentrate on the kiss instead of the pain, which worked out very easily since the blonde seemed to understand the pain he was going through as he made Penguin feel hot and bothered. Even though, his chest started to hurt and burn, it was starting to ebb away, the demon and Penguin parted for air once more and the hatted male cringe as another wave of pain flowed through his chest and the blonde started to lick at the salty trails of tears and rumbled out with his charming voice, " **BEAR WITH IT A LITTLE LONGER**." Penguin felt a panic rise again as he realized what was happening, or the fact that he had actually no idea what this man was doing. He gasped at another strong wave of pain and reach to push the blonde away, but his strength was immovable and Penguin let out a pained gasp again, his rasping breath hurting him slightly as he tried to push away again.

" **STOP STRUGGLING, THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD,** " the blonde uttered and it left the hatted male feeling even more confused than ever, 'What was for his own good?' Then a particular wave of pain made him slap a hand over his mouth, biting it slightly to try and hold the pain. The green eyed man staring into him with something akin to pity, the hatted male felt tears falling, he couldn't stop them as the pain grew slightly. He felt himself shrink into himself and his hands left the man's shoulders and arms to try and cover his face, they moved to grip his hat and another choked sound of pain left him as it grew to a point. Once again his arms scratched at the hand at his heart, he uttered a single word, the pain of speaking was dull compared to this as he choked the word out as he felt black protrude his vision, "Damn it." His last sight were those green eyes seeming to light up at his words and then it faded to darkness once more with words of a song in his mind replaying.

 _"Dear Mr. Moon, what's it like to slowly fade away beneath the shadow of the sun, to sleep during the light, a vampire in disguise, ah Mr. Moon what a plight you face on your bright nights~"_

* * *

Penguin woke once more, the smell of fire and sulfur gone, the air smelling foreign and earthy, like home. His eyes fluttered shut again, the small walking motions lulling him to sleep, well until the man jumped and Penguin bit his tongue. He made a painful cry that paused the blonde haired man, the blonde hair once again nuzzling his face the man's warm hands wrapped around him and set him down. Penguin looked around the forest scape, green, but underneath the shade of the trees, looked ominous and dark. " **YOU PASSED OUT,** " The blonde demon man said factually and Penguin gave him a blank/annoyed look that practically sarcastically said said, 'No really?! I totally didn't know that!' The man had an amused quirk of his eyebrow before the hatted male had a sudden panic attack as he remembered the pain, he grabbed for his shirt.

He pulled the top part back enough to look down and gasped hearing the man in front of him say, " **THAT'S MY MARK THAT YOU WEAR ON YOUR HEART, IT MEANS I AM BOUND TO YOU. SO YOU ARE STUCK WITH ME FOR AS LONG AS YOU EXIST.** " Penguin paid no attention to that as his eyes stayed on the mark on his chest, the mark was of a blue and white helmet and a familiar blonde hair poking out from it, and a scythe underneath it. It was mesmerizing and Penguin touched it with amazement for a moment before he stopped. 'What the hell am I doing?' he asked himself as he detached himself from poking at the mark, he needed to get away from the man, even if the man said that they are connected. His heart panged as he thought of the place he wanted to go, he wanted to go home, and with a brisk walk forward he ventured deep in the woods, and footsteps from the other man was right behind him.

" **WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"** asked the blonde and Penguin gave a glare back and thought for a moment as he picked up a stick, it looked sturdy. He could use this indefinitely as he scraped at the tree trunk a small scratch, small enough to be mistaken, but it was at an even level that Penguin could tell if he got back tracked. " **ARE YOU GOING TO SPEAK?"** the blonde sighed out, seeming at odds with the situation and decisively he hit a tree with two taps, he gave a glance back at the demon who was a decent amount of feet back from him. " **IS THAT A NO THEN?"** asked the tanned man as he followed and Penguin tapped the tree once, that was his message. One tap meant yes, and two meant no, it had been a common thing in his village to communicate with a stick, he had always been a bit invasive when it came to conversation.

He gave an odd glare to the demon behind him, he looked down at the dirt ground and knelt to see if the ground was soft enough to write in it, and it was so he wrote. The demon came closer and looked down at what he was doing when Penguin paused, the blonde sounding out the words, " **ARE YOU A DEMON?** " He looked over at Penguin and pointed to himself and asked, " **ME?** " Penguin gave him a dumb look and the man sighed and sat down, " **SO THIS IS THE WAY THIS IS GONNA BE HUH? NO TALKING? FINE, MY NAME IS KILLER AND I AM A DEMON.** " The hatted male held back a smile at how his name was Killer, and he opted to write in the dirt again, the blonde watching more intently now, ' _Why did you save me and kiss me and why did you mark me!?'_

The demon smiled, the smile mischievous and made Penguin a little unnerved, the demon seemed a little too pleased with himself, probably remembering that kiss even. Penguin felt his cheeks flush as the man said with a smile, " **WELL I WAS ACTUALLY ASLEEP OR DORMANT, BUT I STARTED TO WAKE WITH ALL THE COMMOTION AND IT WAS THE PERFECT CHANCE FOR ME TO ESCAPE SINCE IT SEEMED LIKE THE JOKER WAS AWAY. YOU WERE JUST AN ADDED BONUS~."** Penguin quickly turned away whenKiller flashed him a cheeky smile and he quickly wrote, ' _What about the kiss and the mark!?'_ The demon chuckled darkly and said, " **OH, THAT? I NEEDED TO MARK YOU BECAUSE I NEED TO STAY ATTACHED TO YOU AND DRAIN SOME OF YOUR LIFE ENERGY, WHICH YOU HUMANS SEEM TO COLLECT EFFORTLESSLY, TO RECHARGE MY OWN SUPPLY, BUT EVEN WHEN I LEAVE THE MARK WILL STAY ON YOU."**

The hatted male made a glare as he wrote on the ground, ' _you ignored the part of why you kissed me. Was it a part of the process for the mark?'_ Killer smirked with a small cock of his head the moved his blonde tresses so that the smaller man could see those green eyes that sparkled with a smile, but there longing in them as they narrowed at him with concentration. The blonde reached out and caught Penguin's hand that held the stick, making him drop the stick as the fingers forcefully shuffled to hold his hand. The fingers brushing hotly against his own, the hatted male stunned by the sudden seizure of his hand. The blonde moving downward and pulling his arm upward until a warm touch of the tan lips touched the inside of his wrist, stilling Penguin's thoughts, especially when Killer's deep voice went deeper as he spoke, " **I KISSED YOU ONCE FOR THE MARK, BUT EVERYTHING I DID AFTER THAT I DID BECAUSE I WANTED TO, IT'S AS SIMPLE AS THAT."**

There was a quick thought, a past memory of someone, his mother, and in an instant Penguin flicked his wrist away back to his chest, the demon clearly peeved and surprised by the quick movement and before he could stop himself and said softly, "Stop." His throat hurt from the simple word, but it came out unconsciously, the words he had wanted to tell his mother and father before they left him. The green eyes seemed to brighten and grow wider at the words and a smirk appeared on the blonde's face as though he had uncovered a great secret. " **SO YOU DO SPEAK THEN HUH?"** Killer said softly and tried to move in closer, but Penguin stood up, grabbing his stick as he stood up and he whacked the demon with it on the head, the demon making a surprised and pained sound. The hatted male turned away, and started to walk off in the direction where the soil was more moist, it meant there was a river nearby it.

In truth, he hated people like this demon, they were just like Doflamingo, always going on their whims, uncaring if another party was hurt in the process. He walked straightforward, but he was still cautious, he heard the other man's footsteps behind him suddenly stop and he turned to face a flying demon in his face. He jumped and fly backward along with an instinctual kick upward the demon quickly dodged but barely and he said darkly, " **GOOD INSTINCTS, NO WONDER YOU SURVIVED SO LONG IN DOFLAMINGO'S CLUTCHES. SO WHERE ARE WE GOING THEN TO ESCAPE HIM?** " asked Killer and the hatted male made an angry face and squatted onto the dirt floor and wrote out, " _Home._ " The blonde seemed confused as he asked, **"WHAT DIRECTION IS YOUR HOME?"** asked the blonde with confusion and the pale man wrote, " _North_."

" **HOW DO YOU PLAN ON FINDING WHICH DIRECTION IS NORTH?"** He asked and Penguin then smirked which made the blonde seem even more confused as he wrote, " _Using the river direction and the weather of course, everyone knows that...even an idiot knows that._ " He saw Killer glare slightly and Penguin had a smile on his face as he stood up to follow the trail with a very salty demon behind him, they continued tlll they found a river and headed upstream until the weather started to get bad and by then Penguin knew what direction they had to go, they travelled for two days in more or less silence until they found a town, the town bustling full of life and people. Penguin had had a brilliant idea to get past guards and such by stripping himself bare and Killer taking his shirt to hide his demon marks and to plead to caravan that a tragedy had befallen them.

The caravan took them in so they could get into the town where the caravan gave them a pair of clothes and some money for which Penguin shyly took and Killer thanked them for, the blonde able to use a normal voice, it sounded nice, but now was not the time to think of that. The two got into town and Penguin realized something, he couldn't speak to Killer so he dragged the man over to buy paper and pencil so he could write to the demon. They sat in an alleyway and Penguin wrote in urgency, " _They will recognize your face and hair, you need to get a mask or something."_ The blonde looked at the hatted male and responded in the human voice, "You have a rare hat, you will have to remove it too you know..." Penguin's face gained one of shock as he realized that, and he wrote with a moment of thought, " _you're right, I need a different hat!"_

 _"_ You could just take off your hat too you know," said the blonde and quickly the hatted male wrote back, " _You could cut your hair."_ The blonde quickly said, "Yeah, a different hat works too, try and find a commonly worn one then to blend in." Penguin nodded, glad that Killer understood that his hat was very precious to him and so they got up to try and hide their identity and were only more motivated when they saw something that put them on edge. It was spray painted on a building, in all black and pink paints, the symbol of the Donquixote family, and Penguin clenched his fist and wrote in the book, " _We will also get a pair of brass knuckles as well."_ The demon gave a strange look, but didn't argue as they set off to find what they were looking for at the merchant shops and the slow feeling of fear crept over them as the symbols appeared in multiple places almost as if they were watching them and through the buildings a blur of pink flashed, but Penguin dismissed it to be his imagination, there was no way that it would be Doflamingo right?...right?

* * *

 **How did everyone like it? The next chapter will come soon, but hope you enjoyed this~! Happy "Fall In Love" event month~~! :)**

 **~Aryes**


End file.
